A packs comfort
by brightnight003
Summary: "And you couldn't have told us earlier! What if we suddenly turn into a real wolf during school?" Scott demanded shocked. When they arrived at the clinic they sure as hell didn't expect Peter holding a huge Wolf, smelling suspiciously exactly like Derek, on the table. Possible Sterek or any other paaring if you want. Rating can change too.
1. Chapter 1

"And you couldn't have told us earlier?! What if we suddenly turn into a real wolf during school?"

"Scott, calm down! First of all only born werewolves change into a real wolf unwillingly. Betas need a lot of training and you..." he looked at all the betas crowded in the small room, "are no were near the beginning of your training!" he said and continued right away, ignoring the protesting and irritated looks. "And second, Alphas only turn into a full wolf unwillingly when they've been alphas for at least half a year. Guess Derek's a late boomer about that too..." Peter said trying to hide his grin while looking at the big black growling wolf lying on Deatons table.

Earlier they all got a text from Peter to come to the animal clinic as soon as possible. "All" included besides Dereks pack- meaning Erica, Boyd and Isaac; Scott and Allison who finally got their shit together again, Stiles, Danny, Lydia and Jackson- even though the newly turned werewolf still had huge problems with his rank not being as high as Scott's.

When they arrived at the clinic they sure as hell didn't expect Peter holding a huge Wolf, smelling suspiciously exactly like Derek, on the table. Deaton didn't greet them right away, but instead continued giving the wolf a full body check-up.

When they finally got over their shock they had to try really hard not to laugh at the sight of Derek growling while getting calming words mumbled into his ear by Peter because Deaton was running his hands from his chest, over his tummy and...maybe even a little further to check if everything was alright. Because everyone who likes dogs knows how a lot of big dogs have problems with their stomaches, right?...

After Deaton finished his check-up he left it up to Peter to explain everything that happened.

Of course he didn't come very far with his explanation, because a very hysterical Scott interrupted him.

Which would bring us back to the beginning...

Relived Scott calmed down a little and let Peter continue his explanation after he informed him he couldn't turn into a full wolf. Or not jet and unwillingly at least.

"Alright, the important things you should know are that he'll stay like this for at least two weeks. Basically he's just a huge, useless, untrained dog right now." He didn't even blink when his alpha started to growl behind him again. "He doesn't have any of his werewolf powers anymore, so he can only run as fast as a normal dog his size can. Same goes for his strength and stamina... He understands what we say, but can only answer with nods or his body language. Because he never really learned how to hunt and or live in this form he'll need someone who keeps an eye on him."

"Well it definitely woun't be me. My mom's allergic to dogs." Scott said.

"We have three cats at home." Danny said, even though they all new that already. The Betas could smell the felines on him and it took them a while not to chase him up a tree during a full moon.

"My parents are scared of dogs. And really hate them." Erica reasoned so that meant Isaac wouldn't be able to take care of him ether since he stayed with her and her family after everyone found it unfit for him staying with Derek and his zombie uncle in ether a old train station or a run-down house.

"My parent's would hate all the fur everywhere..." Boyd said.

"Don't even dare to ask me. The answer is no." Jackson grumbled.

So that left Lydia, Allison and Stiles.

"I don't think Derek or my dad would appreciate him staying with us..." Allison said and everyone included Derek nodded understandingly.

"I wouldn't mind that much..." Lydia started "But Prada is in heat so I don't think that would work well..."

"No. It probably wount." Peter agreed.

"Awww come on guys!" Stiles complained as everyone looked at him. "Why am I always the one to do the dirty work?" He grumbled while staring down at Derek.

"Shouldn't Peter do it? After all Derek's HIS nephew..." He said and looked around only to find him gone.

"Please Stiles. It's just for two weeks." Scott asked.

"We can help you too. It's just that he can't stay at our places right now..." Lydia added. She had to admit she still felt kind of bad for pushing Stiles away for Jackson.

"You did a lot of research too right?" Danny added and suddenly everyone found feelingly hundreds of reasons why Derek should stay with the Stilinskis.

After some more complaining Stiles finally agreed.

His mood lightened up almost instantly though when he received a coller an a leash for Derek.

It would look really wired having a big wolf running free, so just to make sure they wouldn't draw more attention to them then necessary Stiles held Derek on a leash.

When they finally got home Stiles almost left Derek in his jeep because he sort, kinda of totally forgot he couldn't open the door by himself anymore.

He unlocked their front door and went into the living room, were his Dad was watching some sports show. Derek stayed a little behind and kept the Sheriff in his sight.

"Umm...hi dad..." Stiles started awkwardly trying to get his dads attention.

"Hi Sti-... What are you doing with that dog?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well you see... This isn't a dog. It's a wolf and..."

"So Werewolves weren't enough anymore?" Mr. Stilinski asked. After Stiles and Scott explained the whole "Werewolfs do exist"-thing to him he was surprisingly okay with everything. He seemed just glad to finally know the truth.

What his dad said next though, surprised Stiles so much he almost chocked on his own spit.

"Or does Derek not know about birth control and did it with a real wolf?"

A low growl erupted from Derek's throat and Stiles hurriedly shook his head as he almost chocked on his own spit.

"Actually this is Derek..." Stiles explained and nervously started patting Derek's head which was a very bad idea because the wolf almost bit off Stiles fingers.

"This is Derek?" His father repeated unbelievingly.

"Yeah... We didn't know it could happen until today, but he'll stay this way for like two weeks and now he needs a place to stay and someone to look after him because he can't hunt and..."

"So your asking if he can stay?"

Stiles nodded.

"Can't anyone else from the...pack do it?"

"No...and Peter ran off to who knows where, so..."

"Fine. But he's your responsibility and I hope he's potty trained."

With a "thanks dad!" Stiles rushed up the satires with Derek.

Maybe he should have mentioned that Derek actually understood everything they said...on the other hand, this could turn out half as bad as he first thought. Actually it already seemed like a lot of fun on Derek's costs.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Can't anyone else from the...pack do it?"_

_"No...and Peter ran off to who knows where, so..."_

_"Fine. But he's your responsibility and I hope he's potty trained."_

_With a "thanks dad!" Stiles rushed up the satires with Derek._

_Maybe he should have mentioned that Derek actually understood everything they said...on the other hand, this could turn out half as bad as he first thought. Actually it already seemed like a lot of fun on Derek's costs._

* * *

As soon as Stiles opened his bedroom door, Derek walked past him and jumped on his bed.

"Wa-...hey! No! Bad dog!...Wolf whatever! Get down there! I don't want your fur all over the place!" Stiles said and tried to get Derek of his bed by grabbing his collar.

After getting growled at and almost his hand bitten off again he finally gave up and sat down to work on his homework.

Having a scowling werewolf behind you was one thing but having a real wolf monitoring every single move of yours was a whole new level of awkward.

With his big had on his paws Derek tried to accept his fate. He hated how weak he was but living alone for two weeks with no hunting skills whatsoever could get quite embarrassing. Not to mention that his wolf instincts could take over any minute and with a female in heat or a male around who isn't fixed a lot of bloody incidents could happen...

Not to mention, that eating out of a bin wasn't really his style.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he realized what a stupid incompatible pack he actually had. He was probably very lucky being able to stay with Stiles and his dad instead of the others.

Maybe this whole "being a wolf" thing really did have it's pros...he wouldn't have transformed if his pack wasn't ready. It just meant, that now was a good time to strengthen their bond...

With a bored sigh he removed his eyes from the hyperactive teen and took a glance around his room. He always was quite surprised at how clean it actually was.

He remembered his days as a teenager being clearly messier. Somehow his and his siblings things always lay around mixed together and they hardly ever listened to their mother when she wanted them to clean up.

He'd probably never admit it out loud but he missed them so much that it hurt sometimes. After ten years the guilt and pain should have eased a little you might think, but he missed being that close to someone.

He knew he wasn't the best alpha but he didn't think there could be werewolves this narcissistic and uncaring about their pack...their family...as his betas.

He turned his head towards the wall. At least he didn't have to hide his hurt that much anymore in his wolf form.

As Stiles risked a glance towards Derek he wasn't sure what to think. Was Derek just mad? His ears were turned backwards, -lying a little flatter then they should be, if the wolf would just try to listen what he was doing.

Stiles had done more than enough research to know that Derek wasn't feeling well. Unsure of what to do he decided to leave Derek alone for a little longer. It couldn't be that bad, that he finally showed some of the feelings he always kept bottled up. Stiles had a feeling, that as soon as he'd ask Derek about it he'd go back to his angry-brooding self and would just push him away further.

Probably the reason wasn't even half as dramatic as Stiles thought and Derek was just mad that he was weaker now and needed someone to watch out for him.

As soon as Stiles finished half of his homework he stood up to start making dinner. Silently Derek followed him but surprisingly made a turn for the bathroom. Trying to suppress a laugh Stiles watched, as the wolf jumped up the door and missed the handle several times before finally managing to open it frustrated.

Derek never thought it would take him some getting used to being in this form. Everything else, like the shift and the better control during the full moon came naturally to him as a kid. The benefits being a born Werewolf. All he had to practice was keeping better control of his other half. Now it seemed as if he couldn't even jump without concentrating. He lost balance easily when standing on his hind legs and his front claws scratched helplessly against the wooden door until he finally caught one paw on the handle. He almost fell on his nose, onto the tiles floor when the door suddenly opened.

With his head he closed the door again and let a confused Stiles waiting.

Even though his curiosity almost killed him, Stiles didn't plan on going in. Until he heard a "thump", "splash" and a low whine.

Carefully he opened the door only to find Derek with wet front paws on the toilet seat ready to jump up.

"You're not trying to go on the toilet are you?" Stiles asked with disbelieve in his voice.

"You're too big! Argh...come on!" He said pulling Derek at his collar out of the house. This thing was really useful Stiles noticed…maybe he should make Scott and the other betas wear one too…

"Here. Now do your business." He said waving towards the lawn in front of him, only to get an angry look and a huff from Derek before he ran away.

Shocked Stiles looked after the big wolf.

"Oh shit. This is bad. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He nervously ran a hand through his short hair and tried not to freak out completely. Just as he started getting his phone out to call Scott he heard car wheels screeching to a halt as Derek ran in front of the car, back towards him.

Relived he got down to his knees ignoring the angry shouts out the car directed to him.

"What the hell Derek? What were you thinking?" He said as he stood up and looked down at him.

And Derek...Derek literally rolled his eyes and trotted back in the house.

"Great. So your gonna ignore me now." Stiles muttered as he followed him inside.

He went into the kitchen and started getting the ingredients for their dinner out.

Finally done he wanted to call his dad and Derek for dinner but stopped mid-sentence, as soon as he stepped into the living room. Chilling on the sofa, Derek sat next to his dad. They both stared at the TV screen, were some Baseball game was on and when his dad's favorite team almost got a home run Derek started to wag his tail happily.

"Dinner's ready." Stiles announced grinning.

"What? Already? Shit, I'm going to be late for work...ah damn we're did I put my keys again? I almost forgot I have to skip in for Charlie...," his father asked while rushing out the door towards his car.

"Be save!" Stiles called after him. After all there still was an alpha pack running around...

Sighing Stiles turned towards Derek, tying to hide his disappointment. "You hungry?" He asked and went into the kitchen. Derek jumped onto one of the chairs and waited for Stiles to give him something. It smelled delicious. He really couldn't remember, when the last time was, he got a home cooked meal. Laura didn't cook often in New York and he himself never really tried.

Careful not to mess up to much he inhaled his food in a hurry.

"You...ugh...like it?" Stiles asked unsure.

If it were possible, Derek would have shrugged. This way he decided to nod and it was totally worth it as he saw Stiles huge grin take over his face.

Not that he was fond of his smile of course...

By half past eleven Stiles gave up on his homework. It wasn't his fault he couldn't concentrate. Well, maybe it was. He really needed more sleep with everything that's been going on, but sometimes he'd still find himself waking up in a could sweat, gasping for air and the memories of Derek and him almost drowning in the pool. Or the mechanic getting crushed or... he really didn't want to think about it.

He stood up to get ready in the bathroom, only to find Derek spread out on his bed when he came back.

"Come on man. Get your furry ass down there!" Stiles complained.

First he tried to get Derek off his bed completely, but that didn't go to well, so he just pushed him a little to the side and got under the blanket. He wasn't able to turn around, because if he did he'd fall out and onto his uncomfortable floor. So it was no wonder when he awoke the next morning totally sore and cranky. Surprised to find his bedroom door open and Derek gone he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

His dad was sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hands and only looking up to say "good morning".

Derek was lying on the floor...?! Glaring at Stiles. The look the wolf was giving him could only be interpreted as "Don't you dare say a word." or "Shut up!"

Soon Stiles found the reason behind Derek's overly grumpy mood. A bowl of water was sitting right next to an empty food bowl on the floor.

"You ate out of a bowl, from the floor?" Stiles stated grinning like mad.

Stiles could tell how hard Derek tried to suppress a growl. Huffing Derek stood up and made his way over to the living room.

He already could picture how eventful his day would be. Stiles would go with his betas to school and he could die of boredom in the Stilinki's house. Alone. Because no one trusted him running off on his own.

"You're pretty late. You sure you'll manage to walk him before school?" His dad suddenly broke the silence, glancing at his watch.

"What? Oh shit. I really should have planned that in..." Stiles started to panic.

"It's fine. I'll go today. Just make sure to get up earlier tomorrow." His father tried to calm his distressed son.

"Umm...thanks dad..." Stiles said unsure.

Stepping into the living room he looked at Derek. "You better behave and watch out for my dad. If anything happens to him...anything! It'll be your fault!" He warned Derek who didn't even open his eyes.

As soon as he reached the school the pack greeted him and he was bombarded with questions and worried looks were their alpha was.

Finally getting the word he explained what happened so far and they all cracked up laughing when he mentioned the toilet incident and the food bowl.

"Your dad will take Derek out for a walk? Are you sure that's a good idea? What if he lets him off the leash and a car hits him?" Allison asked a little concerned.

"It's not as if I could have taken him to school right?" Stiles defended himself but worrying anyways.

Trotting next to the Sheriff Derek tried to ignore all the different smells. He could smell very good as a werewolf-if not better, but at least he didn't want to smell someone's piss or poop.

Another highly embarrassing thing he noticed was the rustling of a small plastic bag, that the Sheriff bound the the leash.

When they reached the woods the Sheriff eyed Derek skeptically.

"I really hope I wont regret this later." he mumbled more to himself than to Derek as he let him free. The huge wolf took off for the nearest bush he could get a little privacy behind and soon came running back towards a shocked Sheriff who held a plastic bag. Derek was relived he went behind the bush, when he realized what the bag was for. Getting his poop picked up was defiantly not something that stood on his "Things I want to have done before I'm dead"-list. ...Not that he had such a list to begin with, but at least he made a point...

"You come right here!" Mr. Stilinki said sternly as he saw Derek coming back. He grabbed Dereks collar and made sure the leash was connected correctly again. Derek could only make his fur stand on his back, because he really didn't want to anger the Sheriff more than necessary. Of corse he wasn't happy, to be treated like some stupid lapdog but it was kind enough of the Sheriff to let him stay at his home in his vulnerable state.

After their walk Derek lay bored out of his mind in the Stilinskis living room on the sofa, waiting for Stiles to get home or something else interesting happening.

The thought that Peter might come by for a visit crossed his mind, but he now knew for sure his sassy uncle wasn't interested in being the alpha and tried to avoid trouble as best as he could. As it seemed Peter wasn't too interested getting killed again by his nephew just because he now had the chance to make even more fun of him than usual.

Hours went by with absolutely nothing happening. He had managed to turn on the TV but gave up on watching when he noticed nothing good was on.

Finally he heard the key turn in the lock and the whole pack came in.

Relived, he couldn't avoid wagging tail, telling everyone how he was feeling.

There went his 'big bad brooding werewolf' image-as Stiles would put it, he thought as his pack let comments off like: "Well look who missed us." or "You really should show your happy side more often."

After a few angry snarls and growls they backed finally off a little and Isaac and Allison went into the kitchen to help Stiles make lunch.

In the end the Stiles had most of the work done himself though because Allison got distracted by Scott and Isaac didn't really know what to do.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the nine teenagers as they watched Derek almost fall of the chair again because of his over enthusiastic jump.

He was glad they soon got used to the sight of him being like this. The looks they have him took the situation to a whole new level of awkward and made him feel even weaker.

It was actually quite nice sitting at a table with such a big pack again. It was nothing comparable to his family, but he got a warm feeling that made itself comfortable in his chest as he watched the teens talk and laugh. Or should he better say argue and laugh at each other?

Especially Scott and Jackson could always find something they disagreed on. He was really glad Danny was part of the pack now because of that. He and Lydia seemed to have a calming effect on his cocky Beta. Just like Allison was Scotts anchor.

While observing every single one of them Derek also noticed how

Boyd, Erica and Isaac seemed to stay in there own little group. Just like Scott and his old pack kept more to themselves. Isaac seemed a little closer to Scott but Erica held more to Boyd who kept a little more distance towards the others.

He couldn't quite say where Stiles fit in though.

The kid could talk a lot and once he started to ramble- good luck stopping him, but somehow the wolves managed to ignore him until they wanted or needed something from him.

Being a wolf really gave him a good opportunity to watch his pack and learn more about them. They could look forward to a lot of training, that was for sure.

After lunch one by one one disappeared. By the time Stiles began to notice the pots, pans and dishes weren't washed jet most of them were already gone and the last ones being Allison and Scott hurried out the door. Cursing and huffing Stiles got to work and tried to ignore the amused look Derek gave him.

"Oh shut up!" The teen complained as Derek shook his head with a snuffled huff. It almost sounded as if Derek was laughing at him.

"Damn now I at least know, why my dad never wanted a dog. You're a pain in the ass. First I have too cook for your pack and clean up after them and when I'm finished I'll have to go on a walk with you."

Before Stiles could continue his rant Derek went into the living room and waited until Stiles finished cleaning everything up.

Sighing Stiles risked a glance at his phone to check the time and his eyes widened in shock. Time went by a lot faster then he thought and he still had so much to do...

Hurriedly he grabbed the leash and walked towards the woods with Derek. He didn't want to let Derek free again, but the alpha left him no other choice.

"Prude." He mumbled as he clipped the leash of the caller.

Alright, I hope this chapter was ok. I'm terrible sorry for mistakes of any kind. English isn't my first language and it's a little harder to make less mistakes…

* * *

**I'd be very happy to get some feedback in form of reviews. I'm always open to criticism and/ or wishes :) I might even manage to upload more than one chapter a week…until then it stays by Monday (Or do you prefer a different day?). As for now I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favorised this story. Thank you so much! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing Stiles risked a glance at his phone to check the time and his eyes widened in shock. Time went by a lot faster then he thought and he still had so much to do...

Hurriedly he grabbed the leash and walked towards the woods with Derek. He didn't want to let Derek free again, but the alpha left him no other choice.

"Prude." He mumbled as he clipped the leash of the caller.

* * *

They walked all the way to the Hale house and Stiles sat annoyed down on the porch of the falling apart house. After checking the time for the third time in a minute he gave up and accepted that this would be a stressful day. By now he should probably be used to that though...

Derek sniffed around the ground with his nose in the leaves. It was a nice sunny autumn day and the wind blew more and more of the golden-red leaves from the trees.

Bored Stiles stood up and started kicking a pine cone around. It wasn't until he heard an exited pant that he noticed Derek standing, not even two meters from him, following every move of the pine cone with his eyes.

The look Derek gave him had something crazy, as if he didn't even know himself anymore.

With a questioning look towards Derek he kicked the pine cone a little towards the dark wolf.

In a second Derek leaped onto the pine cone.

Only Stiles laugh brought him back and he finally noticed what he had done.

Embarrassed he shook himself and headed back to Stiles house.

He already knew that Stiles would mock him for that until...well probably forever.

But it's not as if he could have done something against it. It was just the movement that caught his eye and suddenly he didn't know what to do, so he just let his instincts take over.

When they got home Derek suspected Stiles to flop down on the couch and watch TV or do his homework but instead he grabbed a vacuum cleaner.

Not exactly a normal thing you expect a teenage boy to do.

As he was Stiles age he and his siblings ran as soon as they were supposed to clear the table.

On the other hand, he wasn't even sure why he was so surprised by the fact. With no one besides the Sheriff and Stiles around one of them had to do the housework sooner or later.

Surprisingly Derek didn't mind the noise too much. It only got unbearable annoying as Stiles started to vacuum the living room.

"Hey, could you please get your hairy ass off the couch for a minute?" Stiles asked and Derek jumped off the couch, like the obedient good little doggy he was... only to shake himself were Stiles had already cleaned. Payback was a bitch.

Stunned Stiles stared at him. "Wa- You didn't..." Stiles said sounding warningly. "I thought you could still understand us. I just cleaned there. If you have to spread your fur all over the place the least you could do is ask if I'd mind. Use your brain once in a while, will ya?"

The dark wolf only rolled his eyes and walked off to escape the talkative teen who didn't seem as if he planed to stop his rant any time soon.

The smell of some Asian Takeout lured Derek out of Stiles room as he arrived for dinner.

"Hey dad!" Stiles greeted him and stepped out of the living room.

"I brought some noodles and spring rolls." He dad sad holding up the bag. "And before you ask, yes I did pay attention not to order menu 2."

"Good. They always make it too greasy. It's not good for you."

The Sheriff nodded and looked towards Derek who kept his eyes most of the time on the beg in his hand. "What about him?"

"Oh, he can eat anything. Just don't give him too much and no chocolate ether. He might get fat or cancer..." Stiles tone changed from a carefree-slightly sassy-, into a slightly sadder one.

"And you think Chinese food would be better? The meat is full with wired chemicals..."

"Oh so you know...Then why do you keep buying it?"

"How about you tell me how your day went? I hardly know you anymore because you talk to me so little." The Sheriff tried to play his 'dad' card.

Later on Derek lazily dropped his head on his paws while Stiles did his homework.

The longer Derek lay on the bed though, the more agitated he felt. He really wanted to go out in the woods for a walk. He loved the nightly smells that filled his nose when he went for a run or tried to train his betas in the dark.

Annoyed Stiles turned around when he herd a licking noise. He could only stare at Derek with a "What the fuck?!"- Look as he watched how Derek had turned his head between his behind legs.

"This is so wired..." Stiles complained while trying not to imagine Derek licking himself down there in his human form. Not that he thought Derek was this flexible in his human form, but Stiles always had a pretty wild imagination...and he defiantly didn't want to make use of it right now.

If Derek had visible eyebrows as a wolf he'd rise them in an annoyed "what?"

Derek had to admit, that he felt quite wired about the Situation himself.

But he felt the need to clean himself down there and maybe he also wanted to make sure, that everything was fine and at it's right place...It most obviously was.

His instincts really could get quite annoying. He just hoped, he wouldn't suddenly start humping something...

"Uh...ya wanna go out or..." Before Stiles even had the chance to finish his question Derek had jumped from the bed towards the door.

"A walk it is then." Stiles stated getting up.

The nightly air was could and refreshing and it helped Stiles a little not to give in to the fatigue his body and mind were fighting.

He looked into the forest, when he suddenly felt a pull at the other end of the leash. Looking down he saw Derek with the leash between his teeth and an demanding look in his eyes.

"You really should work on your puppy-dog-look if you want people to do something for you." Stiles grinned and held his hands up in playful surrender. Another tug at the leash and Stiles hooked Derek off.

With a huff Derek took off into the dark woods and suddenly Stiles noticed how alone he was. He wasn't afraid of the dark or the woods, not even if you'd combine those two, but it worried him that he couldn't see Derek at all.

Soon the rustling of the leaves quieted down, witch meant Derek must have ran quite far already.

He was about to sit down on a log, when suddenly a loud shot filled the quiet. Alarmed Stiles got up.

"Derek? Derek?!" He called but couldn't hear anything. Whether footsteps nor rustling leaves. Turning the flashlight on his phone on he made his way deeper into the woods.

A pained growl reached his ears and he walked faster.

He skidded down a short slope and almost tumbled over a few rocks and roots in the process.

As he reached even ground again he could make out two shapes in the low moonlight. The trees to their sides casted long and dark shadows and it took Stiles a while to realize what exactly happened.

"Oh my god." He let out breathlessly.

A man was kneeling besides Derek trying to calm him down.

"Is this your dog?" The man asked worriedly as he finally notices Stiles who came closer.

"Ummm...yeah." Stiles answered quickly. Hoping that the man was just a normal stupid hunter who didn't know about werewolves. But apparently he couldn't even tell the difference between a dog and a wolf with caller.

"What did you do to him?" Stiles finally demanded to know.

"I'm so sorry. I thought he was a wolf and before I knew what happened I fired a shot. It was to late by the time I realized that there are no wolves in this area...I'm just here for a visit skipping in for a friend..."

"And then you go go around and decide to shoot everything that crosses your sight?!" Stiles demanded to know but didn't listen one second to the mans lame apology about thinking a wolf wanted to attack him.

Carefully Stiles bend down next to Derek and directed the light towards him. His left hind leg looked bloody, but not too bad.

"Oh, and by the way? This is private property." Stiles said and hoped he sounded at least half as intimidating as Derek did when they first met him.

"I'm really sorry. I'll pay the bills for the vet. I can even drive you there if you want."

It was pretty obvious, that the young man was worried about Stiles telling the police what happened.

Stiles looked at Derek who defiantly was in pain, but shook his head no anyway.

"Yeah." Stiles said lifting Derek up. A pained whine escaped him but he didn't try to get out of Stiles arms.

They hurried to the hunters car and drove in silence towards Deaton.

"You know...my dad's the Sheriff here..." Stiles mentioned when they stopped at a red light. Normally he didn't go around telling everyone about that (mostly because Beacon Hills was a very small town to begin with and everyone knew already), but it was too much fun seeing the man fidget behind the steering wheel.

"I'm really sorry." The man said and as soon as the lights changed he drove faster then allowed towards the animal clinic.

"You were very lucky. It was only a grazing shot." Deaton told the hunter and Stiles.

After Deaton cleaned and bandaged Derek's leg the man payed and got away as fast as possible.

"Be careful and don't lick your wound too much. I'll give you a salve..." he said and turned to Stiles to complete his sentence "...which you should apply to the wound twice a day. His instincts might make it difficult for him to stop licking the wound. If that's the case you can call me and I'll give you a funnel."

Stiles grin grew into a laugh as he pictured Derek with the disturbing plastic around his neck.

Deaton clearly failed at trying to stay professional as his lips bend upwards.

Far to soon for Stiles liking he got to know what a pain in the ass a hurt Derek could be. The problems started even before they could reach the door and get out of the clinic!

Derek's wound really wasn't that bad but the pain still seemed to be enough to make Derek limp very slowly as if he would fall over and die any moment. The pained whines were unbearable and Deaton quickly got some painkillers.

"How much are they?" Stiles asked.

"Don't worry about the price. I've charged the man more then necessary anyway."

Stiles stared at him with his mouth gaping open but eventually started grinning and thanked Deaton again.

"You might want to get a collar with LEDs or at least a reflective harness so that people can see him better in the dark." the vet advised.

"Stiles! Were have you been? You've been gone for almost two hours!" His dad greeted them.

"I'm sorry dad. We didn't mean to stay that long. It's just that Derek ran off and then a stupid hunter almost shot him and we had to get him to Deaton..." Stiles explained obviously sorry for not even thinking about texting his dad.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah...just a small wound nothing too bad but he's been fussing over it the whole time on our way back. I even had to carry him a while."

Derek gave Stiles a warning glare and returned then to his wound he's been licking.

"Hey!"

Startled Derek looked up at Stiles.

"You're not supposed to lick your wound." He scolded. "If you see him licking his wound again try to get him to stop." Stiles turned to his father who looked amused at the wolf.

Tired Stiles fell next to Derek onto his bed about an hour later.

"Move or sleep on the flour." Stiles grumbled, not looking forward to a sore Back in the morning. Again.

The next day he told the pack what had happened. They were shocked to say the least. Isaac, Erica and Boyd, who all had a little stronger bond to their alpha, even looked a little sick when Stiles first mentioned the hunter.

"But he's okay now, right?" Someone from the pack asked again. As in the thousands time, or at least that's what it felt like for Stiles. Somehow he had the feeling each pack member asked that question at least three times...

"I told you already! He's fine. A little grumpier than usual maybe- if that's even possible but other than that he's okay. At least if you go by his appetite. I swear the guy will get fat and mill us over as soon as he's his werewolf-human self again."

"Can I come over after school maybe? Or do you think he'd mind?" Isaac asked with a puppy dog look.

Who would Stiles be to say no to these eyes? But before he even got the chance to open his mouth Scott answers for him. "We'll all go right?" He turned towards the others, not bothering what Stiles had to say, because he knew he couldn't say no. At least not to Isaacs puppy eyes.

Isaac got quite attached towards Scott and Derek and it was obvious he was the one who worried most about their alpha.

As soon as school was over they bedded towards Stiles home.

Stiles was about to unlock the door, when he noticed the pack stopped a few meters behind him with concerned looks.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong with Derek?" He asked. Of corse he also could have just opened the door and see for himself, but before he'd see something that would cause him even more trauma, he'd rather be a little prepared...

"He's hurting." Isaac says, his voice soft and worrying.

"Yeah, of corse he does. He got shot." Stiles said relived, that there wasn't any other Werewolf or other supernatural creature around.

"No, that's not just it." Scott insists.

"He is bleeding." Boyd clarified.

An unbelieving look crossed Stiles face and within second he opened the door and went to the living room.

Derek gave his pack a pitiful look.

The wound looked worse then yesterday and the carpet had bloodstains in it.

Quickly Isaac made his way over to Derek and stretched carefully his hand out. A commanding grunt from Derek was all the Teen needed and he lay his Hand near the wound to drain out some of the pain.

"We are so gonna get you a funnel." Stiles stated crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're going shopping?" Lydia stepped forward and everyone groaned. Lydia in shopping mood was not something the guys liked to see. Even Jackson who normally liked shopping had a look of horror in his eyes. Danny and Allison didn't seem too happy ether. Only Erica grinned and stepped next to Lydia.

"Ummm...actually I only planed on going to see Deaton again or make Scott bring one over..." Stiles explained and the pack was about to let out a relived sigh, when Stiles continued. "But Deaton mentioned it might be a good idea to get a collar with LEDs or something, so I guess we'll have to go to the mall at some point..."

Before anyone even had the chance to tell Lydia to count them out she demanded everyone to come with.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Attention please! :)

Because I find the uploading process at a little too complicated/long I uploaded it at AO3 under the title "A pack's comfort"

/works/845093

It would be great if you could let me know if you have an AO3 account and/or would rather read it there since the uploading process is a little easier :)

Depending on were more people will read I might stop posting here completely…

One and a half hours later they were finally entering the pet shop. It was quite big and there were more than enough callers and harnesses to choose from. At least that's what they thought when they first entered the shop.

They soon found out, that most collars and harnesses that would have fit Derek were a dark color.

In the end they were able to choose ether a reflectable harness or a pink LED one.

Seriously, you should think a big store like this had a better selection. And who on earth comes up with the idea to make pink harnesses in this size? For chiwawas okay, but not for a big bad wolf like Derek? Not so much...

"At least he will get seen with that thing on." Jackson said with an amused grin.

"But he's so gonna kill us." Scott complained.

"Well it's ether that or we cut his fur short so that you can see the reflectable stripes." Lydia whispered back.

"He won't notice anyway. Dogs are color blind." Stiles said and took the harness and put it on Derek. Luckily Derek had been far to concentrated not to give in to his instincts, with all the pet food and hamster and rabbit smells in the shop, to listen or understand their conversation even if they had chosen to speak louder.

"Wow. Look at you. This is totally your color." Stiles said and Derek wasn't quite sure what to make out of that statement. Stiles seemed serious, but that didn't say much. So he decided to go by the reaction from the others which wasn't that much better. Isaac stood snickering behind Scott who looked just as amused as Erica did, who tried really hard not to laugh.

He let a warning growl escape his thought but figured he couldn't really do much against it. And the harness couldn't be that bad right?

They were just about to leave the store with the new pink harness, matching leash and funnel, when Stiles stopped and waved them to continue going to the cars.

"I just forgot something..." He said and before he had to explain what exactly it was he forgot he turned around and headed back.

When he finally stepped out again and walked towards the others they sent him questioning looks as they saw he didn't carry an extra bag with him.

"Couldn't you find what you were looking for?" Scott asked.

"Uhh...you'll see later." They didn't even try to pressure Stiles more this time, but they let it go. It probably wasn't that important anyway.

After their shopping trip, they decided to go for a walk in the woods. Only with a lot of luck and complaining they were able to stop Lydia and Erica going on a shopping spree and dragging the other with them to carry their bags.

Normally meetings at the hale house meant training or trouble for them all. Today they enjoyed one of the last worm autumn days. Lazing around on the porch they relaxed and got their homework out after a while.

About an hour later Stiles reached into the pocket of his jacket and got out a bright blue ball he had just bought.

He threw it a few times into the air and made sure to get at least Derkes attention. The wolf's gaze seemed almost hungry as his eyes followed the up and down movements of the ball.

Just as Scott was about to ask, what Stiles was doing he through the ball. Instinctively Derek shot up and leaped from his spot towards the ball.

He almost tripped and it looked shockingly as if Derek broke his neck when he stumbled because of the fennel they put-very much to his annoyance around his neck.

A loud squeak erupted from the ball startling Derek into a halt when he picked it up.

Finally he seemed to realize what had happened and stopped dead in his tracks.

The ball lay, dripping with werwolf drool, between Derek's teeth as he stared blinking at his pack. Stiles couldn't stop laughing and Erica soon joined in. The others were a bit more hesitant but soon fell into a fit of laughter.

Almost suffocating themselves and chocking on their own saliva they only stopped, when they noticed someone stepping out of the shadows from the old and mostly burned hale house.

Derek gave the figure a warning look, but the sassy grin he gave Derek said more than a hundred words.

Derek quickly shredded the ball with his claws and fangs and dropped the dripping-sticky parts into Stiles lap.

Not able to stop laughing jet, Stiles tried to calm himself down. He managed quite soon though, as soon as Derek showed him his nice and shiny fangs. With a last nervous laugh he swallowed the lump that formed in his thought and shut up.

Wait. Cross out the nice and shiny.

"Dude. Do you ever brush your teeth or is this just a wolf thing?" Stiles asked totally honest.

A growl later Stiles found himself pinned down by the big dark wolf who was drooling on him. Ugh...he really should train to close his mouth more often...The fennel looked so ridiculous though, that the brown haired's grin soon returned.

"So, how about you take care of your nephew from now on?" Stiles asked while wiping of some drool as Derek finally got off him .

"I'll take care of babysitting and training him while you all are at school. I think that should be enough. Or would you rather do the training part?" Peter replied.

"No. No, you do the training and have fun with his fangs." Stiles said.

"Does that mean you didn't have fun while I was gone? By the way Derek? Great harness choice."

"Were have you been all this time anyway?" Scott asked his head tilting slightly.

"Here and there...I had to prepare and get a few things for his training."

By the end of the day everyone was tired. All the laughing, mostly on Derek's cost, had been quite exhausting and they were all happy, when they sat down with some takeout at Stiles house and Derek started to wander, if he'd ever get a home cooked meal from Stiles again.

It was amazing how good the pack was when it came to sneaking away from dirty dishes. When Derek trained them outside he sometimes had the feeling he was with a herd of elephants rather than a pack of werewolves.

Later that evening, when Stiles went into the bathroom to get ready for bed but stopped as soon as his eyes fell on the mirror. In bright red lipstick a message was written.

Well if this wasn't creepy.

Tensed up he carefully red the words.

"Play some ball with Derek to train his instincts. I'll bring him back before school is out."

And under that stood in a even messier handwriting than the rest of the message, Peters signature. Of corse. Who else would would be so creepy and wired as to write something like that on a bathroom mirror.

Stiles didn't even want to think about why on earth the guy carried a blood colored lipstick with him...wait. Blood colored?! Relived he stepped back again when he was sure Peter didn't really use blood.

Now that he thought about it, it was actually a quite clever move of Mr. Psychotic. If he'd written it on a piece of paper there always would have been the possibility of Derek finding it first and shred it even before Stiles had a chance to take a look.

There only was one problem. Were was he supposed to get a new ball from? Derek ripped the one he bought apart and he really didn't look forward to spend his money on some dog toys.

Shaking his head he decided that this was Peters problem.

After washing himself and brushing his teeth he got dressed in his pajamas.

He wasn't surprised to see Derek spread out on his bed again but at least this time the big wolf made room for him on his own.

The sun started to rise and shine through the curtains. Derek yawned and looked around the dimly lit room. A kick to his head got him almost falling off the bed. A mixture of a hurt whine and an angry growl escaped his throat.

Surprised he noticed that Stiles wasn't awake jet. Carefully Derek set up to get a better view of Stiles face. He looked pained.

A nightmare?

Unsure of what to do Derek stood up.

Nearly hyperventilating Stiles opened his eyes and shot up into a sitting position. It didn't help much being greeted with a muzzle full of teeth and huge paws hung over his shoulder.

Derek had only tried to wake Stiles up by stepping on his chest and hadn't expected Stiles to sit up.

Surprised he had yelped and let his paws slide over Stiles shoulders to keep his balance.

They were so close there noses almost touched. He quickly jumped off the bed and escaped the room.

Holding the blanket in a tight grip Stiles tried to calm himself down and think of anything but Werewolves with their sharp claws and fangs. Or a bloodied crushed man or Gerard puking black glibbery-stuff...

And what did Derek plan on doing? Did he try to kill him in his sleep?

Defeated he lay back down just as his alarm went off.

When he stepped into the kitchen he couldn't really help the slightly terrified expression that crossed his eyes as he looked at Derek.

The big dark wolf was lying on the cold tiles glancing up. This way Stiles could even see a little white of his eyes and he didn't look terrible at all. He looked adorable to be honest. If Derek would try out that look to beg for food Stiles was sure there would be no one being able to resist. The pink harness made everything even better and and a grin found it's way on Stiles still slightly confused face.

"You're up early today. Something wrong?" The Sheriff asked while Stiles sat down with a glass of orange juice and a toast with marmalade on it.

"Umm...no everything's fine."

Derek perked his hears up at the obvious lie. Stiles still seemed a bit out of it, probably figuring out how to deal with the dream and Derek.

Mr. Stilinkski just sat down at the table nodding though.

"Will you take Derek for a walk this morning?" The Sheriff asked between two sips of his coffee.

"Peter's gonna come by later to pick Derek up, so I don't think he has to go out right now."

'Later' turned out as not even five minutes later when Derek hurriedly inhaled his breakfast.

Peter didn't come inside, but no one really minded. Especially Stiles dad wasn't to fond of the zombie-werewolf. He felt even more uncomfortable, since he was sure, that Stiles still didn't tell him everything considering the man.

But even if he would have told him everything or Peter wouldn't be a zombie or werewolf and all the supernatural stuff wouldn't exist in reality he'd still be concerned, that the guy was hanging out with underaged teenagers.

Holding Derek on the leash the two of them walked towards Dereks Camaro. They had only about 2 m left to walk, when Derek stopped shaking his head. He didn't like other people driving his Camaro for a reason and even though he trusted Peter most with his car, that didn't mean he trusted himself in this body.

He didn't look forward to vacuum the car or let scratches in the leather fixed. And what was he supposed to do if he started to feel sick?

"Don't worry, I got something special for you this morning at Deaton's." Peter said, opening the trunk. Before Derek had the chance to back away, Peter lifted his nephew up and into a metallic dog box.

By the time they reached the Hale property Derek was a big, black growling mess wincing every time he hit his head at the box-top because the road through the forrest was so uneven.

When Derek finally calmed down a little Peter decided to begin his tutoring.

"Today we'll just start with the easy things. You have noticed already, that you're instincts take over very easily when it comes to different smells and movements. What you have to learn is to resist these instincts in this form." Peter began to explain and Derek nodded slightly annoyed already. This all sounded just like the training his betas had to do now and he had to go through as a kid as his werewolf instincts started to kick in.

"Also you probably will experience the emotional part of being a wolf in the next few days." Peter continued but didn't say more about it. Instead he opened the car again and pulled out a big bag. Taking of Dereks funnel he explained "We don't want you to hurt yourself or trip again, do we?" He stuck his hand in the bag and grabbed the leash tighter.

"Lay down and try to stay." He warned Derek two seconds before he through the ball a few meters.

Choking Derek pulled at the other end of the leash looking greedily after the ball until it fell and stopped moving.

They continued doing this until Derek was too exhausted to do more than pant and lay down. His long pink tongue almost reached the cool earth he was laying on and drool was dripping between his paws. He hung his head low and almost closed his eyes completely.

"I think this should be enough for today. School should be out in about half an hour and we still need to get you back." Peter said.

Relieved Derek followed Peter and got into the back of the car .

Still exhausted he lay down on the couch at the Stilinskis. He didn't know you could get tired that fast. He almost overheard the door when Stiles came home and all he managed was a tired grunt and a millimeter lift of his head with closed eyes.

"Wow. What the hell did Peter do with you?! Are you even still alive?!" Stiles asked and stepped closer to the dark wolf.

Derek didn't react at all to this. Weren't wolves and dogs supposed to be light sleepers in case danger arouse?

Stiles decided to leave Derek alone. He should be glad that he was nocked out. It made things so much easier for him and he finally had some time to do his homework before it got dark.

When Stiles stepped into the living room about two hours later his eyes widened in surprise. Isaac was sitting on the floor next to the couch and it looked as if Derek held him there by hanging his paw over the curly-haired boys shoulder.

"Sorry I let myself in." Isaac said even though he didn't sound as if he really meant it.

"Ugh-hu...and what are you doing here?"

"Oh...just visiting Derek?"

"Yeah right. So what is it really? You didn't want to visit the most amazing person in history ether right?" Stiles said pointing towards himself.

Apparently Isaac didn't feel the need to answer Stiles and looked at the floor again.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Stiles asked finally sitting next to Isaac.

"It's nothing... I mean...nothing important I guess..."

"It's not not important if it's upsetting you." Stiles stated.

"It's not upsetting me. I just thought I might better go..."

"You had a fight with Erica?" Stiles asked surprised.

"No. Not ... Her little sister did though..."

Well that explained a lot. Everyone knew Isaac wasn't too comfortable around people shouting and fighting. It was quite impressive how he went from the laid-back-guy to the kid-with-an-ego-the-size-of-the-universe back to the rather shyer guy he was now...

He still trained with Derek and that seemed to help but on the other hand it looked as if he just started noticing what actually had happened over the past few month. He flinched a lot more when someone started shouting, just as if he'd expect to be punished- even though the shouting wasn't directed at him most of the time.

"It's gonna be fine." Stiles said and couldn't resist to ruffle his curly hair.

A tired yawn let them turn around.

"You up for a walk?" Stiles asked Derek who rolled of the couch and walked to the door.

They weren't even out the door when Stiles noticed how good it was to have Isaac there. He almost fell over when Derek saw a cat on the other side of the street. Luckily Isaac grabbed the leash quick enough to stop Derek. Panting and coughing Derek concentrated on calming himself down.

"You wouldn't mind if I came with you right?" Isaac asked then, sounding a little shy.

"Dude really? You're asking me that after what just happened? Of corse I don't mind!" Stiles said and turned then towards Derek. "And thank you very much for that stunt I must have looked super cool."

Derek only rolled his eyes as if to say "As if you'd look different without me around."

"You do realize I'm just human and could have hurt my head really badly if I had fallen? Shouldn't you be less strong now?"

"You do know that Huskies are very strong right...? And Derek's a wolf so...ugh..."

"I'm just to week to hold a dog. Great. Thanks Isaac I feel so much better now." Stiles grumbled not really offended but still a little sad sounding.

"That's not what I meant! Just...I think a lot of very strong people wouldn't be able to hold a Husky..."

"It's fine. I know." Stiles gave him a reassuring smile and tugged on the leash to get Derek to move. The Dark wolf eyed him skeptically but started walking anyway.

As they reached the Hale house-...or was ruin of a mansion a more fitting description? Stiles let Derek run off for a while.

They were about to sit down on the porch when Isaac noticed a big bag with a letter attached to it.

"Don't let him shred them all." it sad and in the bag were balls in all colores and variations. There were some dental dog balls, baseballs, squickie balls, air filled balls, stuffed one's and even a few tennis balls even though they weren't good for dogs...

Finally Isaac picked out a few and brought them to Stiles who grinned at him. The curly haired teen only rolled his eyes as he understood the unspoken pun.

They first chose a squickie ball to get Dereks attention and one squeeze worked wonders. The dark wolf came racing towards them and looked ready to catch the ball in Stiles hand.

In the very last moment Stiles through the ball and Derek stumbled as he came to an abrupt halt to turn around.

"I really didn't take you for someone who'd be that much into balls..." Stiles sad suggestively. Isaac didn't seem to know if he should laugh or be shocked as he stared at Stiles.

Very much to Stiles luck Derek was mostly himself again-at least regarding his brain- as he voiced his thoughts.

The wolf trembled with anger as he tried to stop himself from attacking the Teen.

A sudden movement cought his attention even before he reached the two though and he let the ball in his mouth fall to the ground to catch another one.

Stiles through a few more balls until his brain to mouth filter seemed to give up again.

"Maybe it'd help if you'd imagined it were Peters balls you're after." Stiles grinned.

Stiles really didn't think that his words would affect Derek-other to make him angry of corse. Apparently he was wrong on that assumption.

Derek full-stooped during his sprint. Turned around and stopped only inches infront of Stiles.

When the sudden realization hit them all they could do was stare at each other for a while.

"It...worked?" Stiles asked wide eyed. "Dude it totally worked! Let's try it again!" Happily he threw another ball. First Derek didn't want to think of his uncles junk again...that was just plain wired and also totally wrong in a way. But he managed to convince his brain sooner than before, that the plastic ball wasn't prey.

It was amazing to watch but within half an hour Stiles got Derek to sit next to him while a ball flew through the air.

His gaze was still exited and his whole body shivered but he managed better.

Stiles and Isaac stood proudly grinning next to him and the look on his betas faces made him happier than his own success.

Surprised he turned to Stiles to take a closer look at the human. It wasn't rare that a werewolf pack had humans in it. It just surprised Derek, that he only noticed now that the Teen was part of his pack.

Attention please! :) (If you've missed my top comment)

Because I find the uploading process at a little too complicated/long I uploaded it at AO3 under the title "A pack's comfort"

/works/845093

It would be great if you could let me know if you have an AO3 account and/or would rather read it there since the uploading process is a little easier :)

Depending on were more people will read I might stop posting here completely…


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles and Isaac stood proudly grinning next to him and the look on his betas faces made him happier than his own success.

Surprised he turned to Stiles to take a closer look at the human. It wasn't rare that a werewolf pack had humans in it. It just surprised Derek, that he only noticed now that the Teen was part of his pack.

The next day, when Stiles came home from school he found Derek on the cool kitchen tiles covered in mud or so he wanted to think... His hurt leg looked a little worse again even though he wore the funnel.

Unsure of what to do, Stiles decided to lift the huge wolf up and carry him to the bathroom. The main problem surprisingly wasn't his weight, but Dereks size. Well, he was heavy too but it was extremely difficult holding the almost unconscious wolf so that he wouldn't pump his head all the time.

Carefully he dropped Derek into the tub and started spraying him.

A brownish-reddish colored glibber found it's way from Dereks fur down the drain and Stiles wasn't sure, If he wanted to know what it really was. For now he liked to pretend it was nothing more but dirt...

Derek let a suffering whimper escape his throat as Stiles used some mild soap to get Dereks fur cleaner.

The soap burned on Dereks open skin and without his super healing all he could do was wait and concentrate on not moving too much.

By the time Stiles finished Derek lay half past-out in the tub. Stiles quickly lifted Derek onto a fresh towel he had spread out on the tiles beforehand and rubbed him dry.

"Next time I'll see Peter? Remind me to pull some wolfsbane out." Stiles grumbled and received a grunt which could have been as agreeing as protesting.

On shaky legs Derek stood up to shake him self. His plan failed the second he stood though. His legs gave in and he broke together. A hurt wince left Stiles with an aching heart. That sound was just to much...

"Should I dry you with our hair dryer?" He asked.

Derek seemed to wight the pro and cons of his decision but finally decided on a shake of his head signaling Stiles 'no'. Stiles actually was quite glad about that. Nether his dad nor he himself needed it, so the last time he heard it was when his mom used it...

Before a tear could escape his eyes he lifted Derek up and carried him to his bed.

Dereks fur was still damp but Stiles figured he deserved a little comfort. Derek gave him an appreciating glance and curled then together into a tight ball.

When Derek woke up again he still was in pain. Carefully he turned his head just enough to be able to see Stiles sitting at his desc doing his homework.

A stuttering inhale of air let Derek perk up his ears some more.

It sounded a little as if Stiles just did or refused to cry.

But why would he cry now? He wouldn't be this sad just because he was hurt right?

Slowly Derek sat up. The second Stiles heard him jump from the bed, he closed a book he was looking at and quickly but back under a pile of paper.

"Hey...ugh...you feeling any better?"

Derek gave him a skeptical look but nodded anyways.

"I just thought a little and...would you mind staying with someone else over the weekend? I don't want to kick you out or anything...just...one or two nights maybe?"

Dereks brain huffed and puffed as he tried to figure out what he could have done wrong or what other reasons there could be for Stiles to kick him out.

The dark wolf gave a dissaprooving grunt but Stiles pretended to just didn't notice it. "Alright. I asked Jackson and he's fine with it for a night or two." If Derek still had visible eyebrows they'd probably be on the other side of his head. Jackson taking him in? Was the arrogant kid sick?!

As if Stiles could read his thoughts he admitted "Well more like begged...but the others weren't that much of a better option..."

Derek gave him a sharp look something must be seriously wrong if Stiles admitted begging- Jackson of all people- for help.

He kept a closer look on Stiles for the rest of the day. He wasn't sure if Stiles' smiles and grins were honest but he noticed a change in the brown eyes that maybe could be described as guilt and sorrow.

Even though he would have liked to find out more about Stiles sudden strange behavior he had nether the time nor the energy. He fell asleep long before Stiles tried to find some space in his bed and awoke by the time Stiles left the house.

He didn't dare move an inch as he heard Peter down stairs to pick him up. His leg hurt more than enough. There was no need to move and make it worse.

He herd Peter talking to Stiles dad and then, very much to his surprise, leaving.

Probably Stiles asked his dad to let Derek rest a little more and even went so far as to use some mountain ash. There was no way, Peter would leave without a fight this easily...

It was almost noon by the time his bladder forced him downstairs. He actually didn't care too much as he only turned around the house corner to relive himself. At least he managed to get away from Mr. Stilinskis sight.

He slowly limped back to the house and closed the door with his muzzle. Because the Living room carpet was nearer than Stiles bed, Derek lay down at the Sheriffs feet who was sitting on the couch looking mildly troubled.

Irritated Derek moved his head so that he could glance up at when he heard a deep sigh.

You didn't need to be a genius to notice something was very wrong in this household at the moment.

Derek risked a turn of his head to glance at the older male.

"You know..." the Sheriff suddenly started and Derek tensed in his lying position. "I really wish you could understand me right now, so that I could ask you to keep an eye on Stiles..."

With wide eyes the dark wolf stared up at Mr. Stilinski.

"The kid always got easily into trouble...it had to lead to this..." With these words he gestured towards all of Derek. "Just that he never really talks is what's worrying me."

In a "wtf " motion Derek tilted his head. "Well, of corse he talks... far to much and confusing...he just he never tells me what's up or how HE is feeling." Mr. Stilinski explained. "I guess you're quite similar if it comes to that..."

At that Derek looked away. Yeah. He understood what the Sheriff meant. But he had trust issues for a reason. The only reason Stiles wouldn't talk about how he felt, was that he didn't want to worry his dad. A stupid reason if you considered the situation now.

Unsure Derek fought himself up. More dragging himself than walking over to the sofa to rest his head next to the Sheriffs legs on the cushion.

A hand came down and scratched him behind his ears.

"You're not half as bad as you sell yourself. Stiles was right afterall. Never thought you had it in you to be this domestic." The man smiled down at the wolf confusing Derek even more. That's what Stiles thought of him?

That he was NICE? After getting hit and pushed around more then once?

Guilt found it's way into Dereks heart once again and he pressed his hand nearer into the hand.

"Just keep an eye on him. He tends to do stupid stuff. Especially around this time of the year.

Shortly before the Sheriff went to work Jackson picked him up. Apparently Stiles didn't tell his dad about sending Derek away for a day or two because he even tried his "Sheriff-investigating-skills" on Jackson. Just to make sure the newest werewolf of the Hale-pack didn't just plan on kidnapping Derek.

Spending time with Jackson alone was something new for them. Since he got turned they only met when something bad happened or when they trained. Usually there were at least two other pack members around too and he knew Jackson as the sometimes slightly self conscious Teen who'd never admit it and hide his fears behind an attitude that could annoy him even more than Stiles.

In the evening Jackson invited everyone to a pack movie-night of sorts. Derek guessed Jackson only invited the others on his own free will because he wanted to spend as less time alone with him as possible, but that was fine for Derek. Until then he rested on the Whittmores carped. Because there was no way Derek could sleep on the couch...and Derek preferred not to think about what might happen if he risked on even getting near Jackson's bed.

When it got darker outside Lydia arrived. Soon Danny ringed the door bell and Allison arrived with Scott. Isaac, Erica and Boyd showed up only seconds later.

"Didn't Stiles come with you?" Scott asked as he got comfortable on the couch.

"I've been wondering the same thing. Didn't you tell him we'd watch the Hobbit?"

"Of corse I did. But he still didn't want to come. He even asked me, if Derek could stay the night." Jackson defended himself in an annoyed tone. "I thought you'd know what's up with him." He turned to Scott.

"Me? How should I know? I didn't even know he wanted to get rid of Derek...I thought you'd get along..." Scott said nodding towards Derek who perked his ears up some more. Apparently though, his stupid betas once again didn't know what was happening to one of their pack members...well in their defense he had to admit that as their alpha he should know too...

"Is he sick?" Allison asked

"He seemed even wireder than usuall, but didn't smell sick..."

"Maybe he had an appointment?" Isaac guessed.

"An appointment he couldn't tell us about? What would that be?" Lydia disagreed.

"What else could it be then?" Erica asked her.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Everyone turned towards Scott.

"I think I now know, what's wrong." He started with a shocked look "...his mom died...three years ago..."

"And you only remember now?!" Jackson asked.

"Some best friend you are." Danny added.

"Shouldn't you go over to his house then?" Boyd asked him.

"I...no. I mean, I tried two years ago and I asked him last year, but he never wanted someone over."

"So you'll just leave him?" Erica wanted to make sure as she looked down on him.

"Hey! I can't force him. ... Is there a window open somewhere?" Scot suddenly asked. Every one looked around surprised they only noticed now, that it was cooler.

Jackson slowly stood up and walked towards the front door.

It stood wide open.

Quickly Jackson turned around towards the living room. "Where's Derek?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson slowly stood up and walked towards the front door.

It stood wide open.

Quickly Jackson turned around towards the living room. "Where's Derek?" He asked.

Confused faces stared at him until Boyd voice his thoughts. "Maybe he went out to look for Stiles." He suggested.

"But Stiles wants to be alone!" Scotts warning reached deaf ears as they all started arguing if they should go after him or not.

After weighing all types of arguments they finally gave up and decided to just wait. "Maybe the whole situation reminded him of his own family..." Isaac suggested. Scott immediately agreed with him and Jackson and Allison had to admit , that they understood what he meant.

Derek raced through the dark forrest trying his best to sort his thoughts and get better control over his emotions. Why was it so hard?!

Before long he found himself underneath Stiles window.

God, what was he thinking? Stiles wasn't his buisness. He shouldn't care...

He paced back and forth going in circles, going around the house until...he stood in front of the door. He couldn't get in this wa-... He stopped his thought right there. Why wasn't the door properly closed? The Sheriffs car was missing too...did he have work? No not today He wouldn't do that right?

Carefully he opened the front door with his head and closed it as quietly as he could. The house was could and dark. Maybe Stiles wasn't even home.

As he reached Stiles room he could hear muffled sobs.

Derek just hoped he wouldn't regret anything he was about to do now.

He opened the door by jumping on the handle and it sprung open with a loud click.

Stiles didn't lift his head at all. A mild worry as well as sympathy found it's way into Dereks wolf heart.

He rested his head on the edge of the bed and let out a low, sympathizing whine when he didn't get a reaction from the boy.

"What do you want?!" Stiles sobbed. Turning away. "I told you to stay away!"

Instead of doing so though Derek pushed his head comfortingly against Stiles side and moved his front paws onto the mattress in a silent question. Waiting a few seconds to see if Stiles would allow him he heaved his wolf ass up and lay down next to Stiles. He felt the need to be near the kid and comfort him so strong in his heart that he must have lost part of his rational thinking ability. What other explanation could there be as to why he was here right now?

sobs wrecked Stiles whole body as suddenly his arm shot out to pull Derek nearer towards himself.

"Your fur is really soft..." he hiccuped after a while with a slight smile. How come he only noticed that now? He ran his hands over Dereks head to his shoulders and started rubbing circles there.

Surprised at how good that felt Derek leaned more into the touch.

As if to help him scratch Derek lifted his back foot but forced it down again as he realized that he scratched Stiles in the process.

Just when Derek thought Stiles was calming down his heart rate sped up again. Worriedly Derek looked around, trying to find anything that could have caused Stiles panic attack. Right now he really wished he were able to ask Stiles what was wrong, or at least know if something like this happened regularly to the kid. But without a voice or hands to calm him down, Derek used what he had. Slowly he nuzzled into the crook of Stiles neck and rubbed his head in a soothing, distracting manner against him. His wet nose felt over Stiles face and before Derek and Stiles knew what was happening Dereks tongue licked carefully around Stiles eyes.

Surprised that the tongue wasn't as slobbery as expected and Derek's breath was surprisingly good too Stiles just let Derek and a small smile found it's way on his face.

It was wired that was for sure, but Stiles took good care of him and treated him with respect. It was a little as if every one else had to put much more effort in seeing behind his wolfish looks.

"I-it's my fault..." Stiles admitted. His smile vanishing. Immediately Derek turned his head to look him in the eyes.

The massaging motions stopped and Stiles sat up and frantically tried to wipe away some tears.

Derek nodded his head in a "go on" motion and hoped that talking would help Stiles.

It took some time and Derek was about to give up when Stiles quietly answered in a barley hearable whisper.

"I-if I wouldn't have asked her to drive me to the soccer practice tryouts we never would have gotten into this stupid car crash..."

Derek whined. He really wished he could turn back into his human form right now to tell Stiles to stop it right there. How stupid was he? Something like that wasn't his fault.

Derek knew what it meant to feel guilty, because he had a right to be. He alone was responsible for his family members death. That's at least, what he thought...

Derek only shook his big, black furry head and before he knew it he was licking Stiles face again, taking away the tears that kept rolling down his pale cheeks.

A loud slam made them both jump in surprised. If possible an even sadder look took place in Stiles eyes, which turned into a worried expression as soon as they heard his dad coming up the stares. The door opened and Derek could tell from Stiles bed that the man was drunk.

Stiles and his dad stared at each other for quite a while until the man said something that shocked Derek into silence. Not that he'd said anything before but…

"You are the one that should have died that day. Not her." The hurt in the mans eyes and voice didn't even reach Dereks senses.

Only Stiles weak "I know, I'm sorry."

brought Derek to finally step into action. Growling he stood up from his lying position. He knew Stiles dad only said something like that because he was drunk but that was no excuse and didn't mean he had these thoughts too when he was sober.

Stiles dad left the room as soon as Derek jumped of the bed and Derek was very glad about that.

Something like that could damage a person for the rest of their live. Some people might be stronger than others but that didn't mean something like that could be accepted easily.

Stiles had curled into a tight ball, but turned around when Derek leaped onto the bed.

With one arm wrapped around Derek Stiles woke up the next morning. He felt still tired and uncomfortable because of his puffy eyes, tear tracks and wolf drool on his face.

Yawning Derek lifted his head and looked down at Stiles.

"Thanks for...you know...last night." Stiles said slightly unsure of what to do.

In a "don't mention it" motion Derek pushed his head slightly against Stiles and jumped out of bed.

"Stiles?" His father shouted from downstairs.

Stiles completely tensed up as he heard footsteps coming closer. "Breakfast is ready, you should eat at least a little bit." His dad sounded as if nothing at all happened last night. Finally Derek came to the conclusion that the man must have been too drunk to remember.

During breakfast Stiles barely ate anything. He spend most of his time just pushing his food around and holding back his tears and panic.

Derek could understand the two quite well. He was just like them during the time of year his family died but at least he had Laura back then who always made sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Apparently the Sheriff wasn't as drunk as Derek thought he had been because he asked if something happened last night.

"I can't remember too much of last night so if I said something to you..." He tried to find the right words.

"It's nothing dad...you didn't say anything wrong."

"But I did say something to you, right?"

"Not really." Stiles didn't take his eyes from his plate for a second.

He must have been really shaken because normally the teen was a much better liar. Sometimes it was even for Derek difficult to tell if he said the truth or not.

"Stiles, if I said something to you last night that upset you, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be sitting here like this and suffer because she wouldn't have liked it...so please don't make the same mistakes I do."

"It's not that. Really . A lot of stuff is happening right now..." Stiles trailed off.

"You're in trouble again? Does it have to do with some wired supernatural stuff?"

"No, not really."

"Come on Stiles, we had this before. You have to talk to someone. If you'd like I could call Dr. Smith again..."

"I don't need a stupid therapist!" Derek never heard Stiles this angry before. Shocked he got up and out of Stiles way as Stiles made his way to the sink to put his plate in and then storm up the stairs to his room.

With his ears laid flat against his head he shot the Sheriff a questioning look. Getting no reaction he snuck up to Stiles room and managed to open the door- much to his surprise and relive with one try.

"Just leave me alone." Stiles grumbled into his pillow. Instead of leaving though, Derek closed the door behind himself and walked over to Stiles and rested his head next to his on the mattress.

The frown on Stiles face soon was replaced by a upward twitch of his mouth. With a groan, Stiles turned his head away again and when his whisky brown eyes risked a glance towards the wolf again he couldn't resist to grin. A huge grin, accompanied by a eye roll underlined Stiles moaned "Dude!". "Seriously what do you want? You can't look at me like a kicked puppy."

Derek forced his ears to stand up again and tried his best to do a frown but then gave up and did the cutest puppy-dog eyes anyone must have ever seen.

"Do you want to give me diabetes? Because I think ADHD is more than enough for me to handle right now. Besides all the supernatural crap of course."

And Derek defiantly did NOT cock his head a little at that.

"You didn't know?" Stiles noticed. "Well great. Now you know. Have fun making fun of me or trying to cure me." He said lying down again as if he'd really wait for Derek to say something.

Shaking his head disagreeingly Derek carefully backed away a little getting the feeling Stiles really needed to be alone for a while. So instead of jumping up on the bed he lay down on the floor, head resting between his front, big, black paws.

Stiles obviously tried not to make any sound at all. Or movement for that matter, but Derek could still here the muffled sobs and could see the boys body shivering underneath the sheets. Uncomfortably Derek moved around. He lay on his side, flipped around…he lifted his head and pressed against the carped. Never before did he want to shut up Stiles so much. Not because he was annoyed at the whimpering and whining- well maybe a little, but mostly because he felt sorry and tears were definably something that didn't suit those beautiful big brown eyes.

Oh god. Were did Derek's life go? Oh right! The body of a wolf.


End file.
